The present invention relates to a method of making a dual-faced corrugated paperboard which has at least one reinforcing strip located within the paperboard layers and product therefrom, and more particularly, to such a method and product requiring the use of only a single adhesive station.
Corrugated board is available in various grades of thickness, including single-, double-, or triple-walled, as well as in single- or double-faced configurations. A single-faced corrugated board has one smooth liner board side adhered to an opposite exposed corrugated side. Due to certain packaging and shipping requirements, it is sometimes desirable to produce corrugated board with discrete regions of reinforced thickness. This structure affords increased resistance to crushing forces in those areas protecting fragile contents therein, yet minimizes the additional material costs of reinforcing the entire carton.
A cardboard carton may be strengthened thus by selectively inserting strips of a reinforcing material between layers of corrugated board and facing liner in only those regions where additional strength is desired. However, as such a reinforced corrugated board is currently manufactured in the prior art, multiple gluing stations are required, which unnecessarily duplicates production steps and requires additional manufacturing materials.